Overnight at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by megy1123
Summary: It's Mabel and Dipper's 10th birthday, they win an overnight tour of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that easily turns into a horrifying night. Five Night's at Freddy Gravity Falls crossover
1. Day

It was Mabel and Dipper's 10th birthday, every year they would go back and forth deciding where to go. This year it was Mabel's turn and she had a sudden spike of interest in a certain place in Piedmont. Freddy Fazbear's pizza, Dipper only approved after he heard about the bite of 87'. Which Mabel would know he'd be interested in. They're parents were at first against it, seeing the bad reviews. But then again some places always have had bad history. Plus the twins were getting older, this would be a chance where they could be kids another year. Probably they're last in a place like that. Mabel whipped up a sweater similar to Chica's bib that says Let's Eat. She squealed with joy when she finished it and put it on her bed for the next day.

Dipper frowned looking at the website for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in his bed. He had read about it and started to get worried. The animatronic beings stared into his eyes on the website, he closed his computer and turned on his back looking at the ceiling. Dipper had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be the longest day of his life.

Mabel excitedly bounced around in the car, Dipper smiled as well, maybe he would actually have fun. "They have games and prizes and Freddy is so adorable!" She exclaimed

Dipper chuckled "While you spend all day with the animatronics I'll be in the arcade, they have really cool prizes." He smiled looking at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Pamphlet.

"We're leaving around 6 alright? That gives you guys 5 hours, okay? Daddy will be there but mommy has work, be careful." Mrs. Pines stated

"Yes mom." Dipper and Mabel stated at the same time, they pulled up in the parking lot. The car stopped out in the front, Mabel struggled to get her seatbelt off, Dipper clicked it for her.

"Thanks brother!" She scrambled out of the car, Dipper followed behind. Mr. Pines kissed Mrs and she was off. Her work was down the street, Mr had an extra pair of car keys so they'd go over to her work then take the kids home.

Quite a few kids were at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. About 40 kids, so not too many. Dipper frowned looking around at the creepy place and grabbed onto Mabel's sweater, "Mabel I don't like this place." He looked at the _Out of Order _sign on Pirates Cove and could have swore it said _It's me _two seconds ago.

Mabel turned to Dipper and put her hands on his shoulders "Get yourself together brother, there's like, nothing to worry about. Just go to the arcade like you planned, I'll go with you the first show starts at 2." She stated and dashed to the arcade with Dipper still holding onto her sweater. First they looked at the prize booth, Mabel and Dipper blinked. _1,000,000 tickets for a night tour of the building, go behind the scenes with the night security guard!_ Mabel and Dipper both turned and looked at eachother.

"We gotta get that prize." Dipper stated, they both grinned and began playing. Mabel went to the dance games first and Dipper went to the point and shoot fight games. A few kids crowded as they watched the twins play games.

A usual at Freddy Fazbear's pizza whispered to some kids, "If they get 100 more tickets they'll be the first kids to get that prize." He stated

Dipper focused on his game, he only had a few more tokens left. Mabel on the other hand had temporarily left to go watch the Freddy Fazbear show. It was nearing the end of the show, most of the children were off watching Dipper so it was only her and a few other kids.

"And thanks for coming to F-f-f-f-f-f-f-freddy Fazbears P-p-p-p-please help us Pizza!" Freddy gave a fake animatronic wave. Mabel blinked putting a finger in her ear, did she hear that correctly? Freddy seemed to be staring right at her. Mabel gave an uneasy frown before going back into the arcade watching Dipper who had just won the 100th ticket. All the kids were cheering, the regular patted him on the back.

"Mabel guess who's getting a night tour? The shift starts at midnight so we might need to convince mom and dad, maybe take a nap." Dipper spoke excitedly

"Um Dipper I don't know about that anymore, this place gives me the creeps." Mabel stated tugging on her sweater neck

"Oh come on Mabel don't listen to what I thought before. This place isn't half bad." Dipper smiled glancing around

"Yeah I guess you're right.." Mabel smiled, that one creepy thing wasn't gonna stop her.

Dipper and Mabel cashed in their prize, "Here you kids go, remember the animatronics going into free roaming mode at night, so b-b-b-be careful." He grinned at them, something about him seemed robotic. They shrugged it off, maybe he had a stuttering problem.

"Dad, please we can take a nap!" Mabel tugged on his shirt

"We're the first kids to get this please?" Dipper begged hugging his leg

"A-alright alright, since it is your birthday.. but I'm taking you kids home now if you're gonna do this midnight tour thing." His dad stated, it was only 4 so they wouldn't have had much time there anyway.

Mabel and Dipper smiled "Yes! High five." Dipper exclaimed and Mabel gave him five. They smiled all the way home, Dipper crawled in his bed and Mabel crawled him with him.

"Brother how are we supposed to sleep." Mabel snickered

"I don't know lets just try, we begged dad for at least 20 minutes." Dipper nodded and closed his eyes, Mabel followed in his lead with a grin.


	2. Night Shift

Dipper jumped slightly in his sleep at the feeling of a tap on his shoulder it was his father, "Time to get up you two it's 11." He stated

Mabel yawned and stretched, "Woah I actually slept, weird. I guess that place does tire kids out." She smiled and fixed her hair and head band

"Race you to the car Mabel." Dipper stated and the twins scrambled out of bed passed their father and out the room through the door and into the car. Their father came out a minute later.

"I got a call from the security guard after we filled out all those forms, I'll be waiting for your mother at her work you should be safe on your own, don't give the guy a hard time, okay?" Mr. Pines asked them.

"Alright dad, you don't have to worry about us." Mabel pinched her fathers cheeks as he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the place.

"Mabel do you think we're gonna get to see Foxy the Pirate Cove Fox? He's out of order but.." Dipper smiled

"Well he's not gonna be on so." Mabel shrugged

"Y-you guys better be careful there." Mr. Pines stated nervously watching his kids get out of the car and going over to the security guard who was standing outside of the place.

They waved to their father who drove away, "Okay Mr. Security guard what's first?" Mabel smiled, the man looked tired and nervous.

"U-um listen kids I'm not sure you guys should even wander around in their after hours. It gets dangerous and I don't know what your parents would say if you were seen." The man frowned, his name was Jeff as it read on a nametag

"W-what do you mean seen?" Dipper asked nervously gripping onto Mabel's sweater.

"Well, after hours, if they see ya they'll think you're a endoskeleton without it's suit. So they'll stuff ya into a suit," The guy chattered his teeth and twiddled his fingers nervously glancing behind him, Bonnie staring out the window he shrieked slightly, "they've already moved." He whispered

Dipper peaked behind the man and jumped making a disgusted noise. "Uh, shouldn't we go inside?" He said nervously

The security guard nodded and took Mabel hand leading them into the place nervously looking around. They were approaching the office on the right side, "D-do you hear that?" A noise was coming from the kitchen, "c-come on in here." The security guard stated and lead the kids into the bathroom.

Dipper took in a breath "W-what's happening?" He spoke nervously

"T-this is some kind of act right?" Mabel asked eyeing the fellow.

The security guard looked around the hallway nervously before closing the bathroom door and locking it, "N-n-n-not an act kids. It's best to end it this way while we still can." The security guard stated taking out a knife

Dipper and Mabel shrieked, "W-what's going on what about the tour?" Mabel backed up against the wall

"You'd die anywho. Just go out like this, all three of us together. Like those 5 other kids." He mumbled nervously

Dipper looked at Mabel and bit down hard on his lip beginning to cry, "M-mabel you were right we should have listened to each other." He hugged her

"I'm sorry too I should have listened to you first." Mabel hugged him wincing her eyes waiting for the knife to come down on them.

There was a banging on the door, a loud screeching coming from outside "Never never never." A demonic voice spoke

The security guard shrieked pushing the kids near the door, "Take them not me!" He shouted

The door busted open, there was a horrid looking Fox, it raised it's claw and Mabel and Dipper screeched, "Move!" The fox screeched

Mabel and Dipper screamed more and moved out of the way, the fox screeched at the security guard and brought the claw down on him. Mabel and Dipper quivered in fear, "W-what are you gonna do with us Mr. Fox?" Dipper asked closing his eyes, peaking an eye out looking up at the being towering above them.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza matey's you ready for that tour? That s-s-security guard is nuts!" Foxy held his animatronic hand down to help them up. Mabel still cowered in fear, Dipper took his hand and Foxy helped him up.

Mabel opened an eye and looked up at he fox closing her eyes tightly again, "Please don't hurt me Mr. Fox." She cried

"Aye lassy, nothin' to worry. That security guard was gonna kill ye right? Need a glass of water?" Foxy spoke

Mabel sniffled and looked up at him, she took his hand and stood up. She looked around the bathroom, the other animatronics were cleaning up the mess. "W-what was wrong with the security guard Foxy?" She asked

"He be workin' here for many years, blamed murders on the animatronics. Like you fellers me and four other kids won a overnight tour, murdered all of us, the night shift went to his crazy head, ever since I accidentally had a melt down and the bite of 87' he hadn't thought straight." Foxy explained

"W-wait, so... the rumors about the five kids were true and... and you're stuffed in their." Dipper held his nose and took a step back from Foxy

"Aye, don't think we be bad lads. We just need to be fixed up." Foxy made a scratching motion near his head. The other animatronics crowded around them. Freddy waved at Mabel

"N-n-nice to see you again, t-t-thank you for coming." Freddy stated in a stuttery voice

"Why do you stutter like that?" Dipper asked

"I-i-i-i was always a nervous k-k-kid. At least you didn't ignore i-i-it." Freddy made a patting motion on Dipper's head

Bonnie spoke "Nice to meet you all!" She laughed, "it feels so good to converse with kids." She smiled

"What about you Bonnie what's your story?" Mabel asked

"I was always called annoying, only needed a friend." Bonnie made a shrugging type motion.

Chica was distant in the room, "Hey, what about you Chica?" Dipper asked

"Grumpy, my mommy was so grumpy." Chica complained

Dipper frowned looking at the animatronics around them, "So..."

"W-w-w-we need more friends." Freddy and the others stepped closer, and closer. Mabel and Dipper held onto each other frowning.


	3. Morning

"B-but you guys just saved our lives! Now you're gonna k-kill us?" Dipper stuttered nervously, the lights seemed to go out besides for the glow of their faces.

The animatronics ignored Dipper and grabbed onto Mabel yanking her away from Dipper, "D-dipper!" She reached out to him

"O-oh no Mabel!" Dipper panicked looking around the room, he had to do something. He couldn't think of anything so he jumped onto Freddy climbing up him. Demonic laughter came from Freddy, Mabel and Dipper shrieked

"Dipper I'm so sorry we're in this mess, if I wouldn't have picked this out we wouldn't be in this mess." Mabel buried her head into her hands.

"Mabel we promised dad we wouldn't mess around or get hurt.. we're gonna keep that promise okay?" Dipper stated getting a stroke of an idea, "you know when we're getting stuffed into those suits we're not even gonna be friends with you losers. You'd just kill us for no reason at all." Dipper folded his arms

"Here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza it's against the rules to be out of your animatronic suit. D-d-d-don't worry kids. Everyone goes through this process, all the r-r-r-regulars, or all the k-k-kids whoever walked through here. H-here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a-a-all kids are a-an-animatronic, the special kids are stuffed into suits, we r-r-r-replace the other kids insides with a-a-animatronic robotics." Freddy explained

Dipper and Mabel frowned looking at each other, a phone wrang from another room, all the animatronics seemed to stop, "L-l-let the kids get it." they threw Dipper and Mabel off of their backs and onto the ground, they groaned but stood up answering the phone.

"H-hello?" Mabel asked twirling the chord on her finger

"Listen kid, they have a switch on thier back, you can adjust em that way." A gruff voice spoke

"W-what?" Mabel stated but the line was already hung up, the animatronics looked at her, "it was just a telemarketer," she lied and hung up the phone, "w-woah hey! Put us down you giant poop faces!" she pounded on their metal in which they laughed demonically

They neared the suit room, Mabel looked at Dipper who was being held tightly, this was all up to Mabel. "I am not! Useless! I am not being stuffed in a suit!" Mabel shouted and wripped a piece of metal off of Freddy's back flipping a switch to the number 1. Freddy shut down and dropped Dipper, walking back to the main stage still with Mabel, "they have switches!" She shouted

Dipper looked at the other animatronics, he jumped on one and went up it's back. The other animatronic tried to get Dipper off of Chica, Dipper nervously followed Mabel's lead ripping the metal off and flipping the switch to one. Before Chica could go back on stage he jumped onto the other one. Mabel climbed off of Freddy and dodged Chica on stage.

"Hey over here you.. annoying bunny!" Mabel waved her arms, Bonnie dropped Dipper and ran over to Mabel. Dipper hopped on Bonnie trying to pry the metal off as Bonnie closed down on Mabel. Right before Bonnie chomped down on Mabel's head, she seemed to shut down.

Mabel panted as Bonnie shut down, she shrieked noticing the extra teeth in the mouth. She caught her breath again as Bonnie went back to the stage. "W-we did it Dip." She looked at the ceiling of the Pizza place. She put out her fist and they fist bumped.

"We sure did, but h-how did you know there were switches?" Dipper asked looking over at her.

"Well the guy on the phone wasn't a telemarketer, I have no idea who he was... his voice made him sound like an old man." Mabel stated

"Weird," Dipper replied and stood up, "lets wait for dad outside... we're not gonna tell him any of this are we?" He asked

Mabel shook her head, "Not a chance. Oh wait before we wait outside I gotta do something." She got out a camera a snapped a few pictures of them both.

"W-wait.. Mabel wasn't there a fourth one?" Dipper asked as a shadow went over them.

"Go while you can mateys never return or you'll meet a fate worse than ye can imagine." Foxy raised his claw at them, Mabel and Dipper looked at each other and ran out of the building. They panted and looked at the sky, it was around sunrise, their dad was in the parking lot.

Mabel let out a sigh of relief and smiled waving to Mr. Pines, they walked over and got in the car, "We had a lot of fun dad... but I think me and Dipper are done with places like this." She smiled

"You two look like you got hit by a bus? You guys must've had fun, what did you do?" Mr. Pines asked

"We were allowed to play in um, this ball pit they were working on. Also the security guy let us run around a bit, they're are security cameras so he kept a good eye on us." Dipper nodded and smiled, he gulped. That was right... they killed the security guard, he looked at Mabel... the animatronics wouldn't want their secret to get out.. they were probably safe.

"And that's the time we went to Freddy Fazbear's pizza." Mabel smiled pointing in her scrapbook at the photograph she took.

"Kid, I was the one that told you bout those animatronic things. I fought one on one with those guys visiting Piedmont." Stan explained

"Woah no way. I knew I recognized that voice somewhere. How did you know we were there?" Mabel asked

"Well your dad had called me up and told me about it." Stan stated

Dipper and Mabel hugged him "Thanks Grunkle Stan."


End file.
